


Atraque

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: A busca pela liberdade na imensidão do mar leva Sorento para as margens do mais profundo dos oceanos represado nos gregos olhos de Milo.
Relationships: Siren Sorrento/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	Atraque

**Author's Note:**

> Amar o mar das margens

O que para alguns poderia ser uma discrepância ou motivação infundada, a ele apenas se encaixava como ritmo e timbre. Sonhara por toda sua infância em conhecer o mar e assim o faria. Buscou o litoral e foi além.  
Os caminhos que o levaram a cruzar o continente, as idas e vindas no oceano e disparate de desembarcar na Grécia levariam muito tempo para serem explicados, possivelmente roubando qualquer charme de sua história.  
Era apenas um homem trabalhando como podia em cruzeiros. Na limpeza, na copa, como garçom e, ocasionalmente, entretendo com sua flauta.  
A delicadeza de seus gestos e a beleza de sua figura constantemente atraíam atenções, muitas destas indesejadas.  
Nas fotografias, ambientes luxuosos, prataria e cristal. Na prática, muito suor, exploração e pressão.  
Não são raros os casos de funcionários ou colaboradores que escolhem abraçar o mar a suportar o fim da viagem. Um dos colegas havia deixado o barco da vida. Assim, se foi. O mar como morada final... E a tripulação era incentivada a não comentar. Não eram particularmente próximos. De qualquer forma o evento lhe rendeu um desconforto gritante. Queria sentir o solo como jamais pensara ser possível.  
Em uma parada na já citada bela Grécia, o rapaz desceu com tempo contado, necessitava de alguns itens pessoais e queria sentir a praia. Amava o mar e observá-lo da praia gerava em seu corpo um prazer tão concreto que pesava em seu peito.  
Seu olhar buscava registrar o máximo do encantamento que o horizonte lhe inspirava. O vento fresco lhe bagunçando os cabelos, a mochila com a maior parte dos seus pertences pesando nas costas. Não se permitiria deixar suas coisas no Navio, pois a chance de que ao retornar seu passaporte, o estojo com sua flauta ou o pouco dinheiro que poupava houvessem sido tomados por alguém, fato recorrente segundo contavam os mais velhos nessa vida, o assustava.  
Era imperativo ser cauteloso. Sorento era um homem cuidadoso. Sim, pois ainda que atribuíssem a ele o frescor da adolescência já havia passado dos 20 há um bom par de anos. Mantinha sua postura em todas as situações, era educado antes de mais nada.  
Mesmo alerta, quando percebeu a presença do outro, este já estava ao seu lado.  
No fundo de sua consciência, calculou que deveria ter se sobressaltado. Longe disso, no entanto, sentiu tranquilidade e acolhimento na voz máscula que massageava seus ouvidos como se fosse uma canção.  
Naquele instante descobriu que amava o Mar das margens.  
O azul daqueles olhos o inebriou e, por alguns segundos, teve que reaprender a respirar e a falar. Não entendeu uma só palavra dita. Não só pela beleza que o cativou, mas por motivos de não falar grego. Não sabia ainda, mas o rapaz poderia ter lhe falado em inglês, o que foi evitado de propósito devido ao seu encanto pelo semblante confuso do estrangeiro.  
O grego usava uma roupa despojada e infernalmente informal. Normalmente a visão dos dedos dos pés de estranhos por si só já irritaria o flautista, mas nada naquele monumento de homem poderia ser considerado repreensível. De qualquer forma, encontravam-se na praia e poucos estariam naquele horário vestidos de maneira tão formal quanto ele próprio.  
A bermuda jeans cortada, a bem da verdade era mais um shorts. A camiseta poída que fora preta em algum passado distante era justa e reveladora. Nela se lia a palavra “Scorpions”. O logo da banda, raciocinou...  
O loiro a sua frente sorriu franco e aguardou que Sorento se recompusesse, como se fosse algo a que estava acostumado. E, provavelmente, era isso mesmo, considerando o conjunto da obra.  
— Eu poderia afogar o Sol nos teus olhos. — Se ouviu dizendo sem qualquer cerimônia ou aviso. Não soube porque usou o inglês, poderia ter usado esperanto. “Já que não sei grego, do que adiantam minhas palavras”, ponderou.  
O outro pareceu satisfeito. Não repetiu o que havia dito, apenas estendeu a mão, que o austríaco aceitou sem questionar. Um frio na barriga de Sorento fez crescer nele a excitação e a certeza de que a beleza do mar, apreciada da praia, ao lado daquele homem ganhava novos contornos.  
Se afastaram da praia. Ao longe, o navio do cruzeiro retomava sua rota.


End file.
